An Overlord's Revenge
by LoneWolf1538
Summary: What would happen if Team Sonic lost to the Metal Overlord? Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

It was over. They had lost. Even with the Chaos Emeralds, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were no match for Metal Sonic's immense power. Using Chaos Control, the Metal Overlord stopped time long enough to charge up a blast that destroyed Tails' and Knuckles' shields and disabled Sonic's Super form. Now the three of them were falling out of the sky, towards their certain death. Back on the Final Fortress, Shadow the hedgehog noticed something in the sky. Upon closer inspection, it turned out to be, "Sonic! Have they won? Or lost?" Either way, Shadow knew he had to do something. "Rouge!" He called, and the female bat turned to him. "I need an Emerald!" Rouge stared at him questionably, but took the nearest Emerald, which happened to be yellow, out of Cream's hands and tossed it to Shadow. Nodding thanks, Shadow exclaimed, "Chaos Control!" and disappeared in a flash of bright light.

Appearing next to the falling heroes, Shadow used Chaos Control to warp himself and the other three back to the deck of the Fortress. Everyone was shocked at how badly the three were beaten while Shadow looked them over. Tails was checked first, and was relatively unharmed but completely unconscious. Knuckles was likewise the same. Sonic, however, was just barely conscious. Driven to the point of exhaustion, Sonic couldn't even speak. Glancing up at the others, Shadow noticed a look of shock and horror upon their faces. When he looked back at Sonic, he noticed that Sonic was looking up, not at him, but at something else. Before he could look as well, he was hit by a swift and powerful kick which sent him flying away from Sonic.

Metal Sonic stood before the broken form of Sonic the hedgehog. With one hand, he lifted Sonic aloft by the throat. No one said a word, until finally, the mad robot spoke. "For far too long I have met my defeat at your hands, but now the tables have turned. Even with the three of you working together _and_ with the power of the Chaos Emeralds you couldn't stop me. Now this world shall become my ultimate robot empire! None shall oppose me!" Nearby, Knuckles began to stir and saw the events transpiring before him. Knuckles ran up to Metal Sonic and raised a fist, but before it could land he was kicked away. "Do not interfere." Metal said,"Your attempts to stop me are futile." Metal Sonic was about to continue, until he heard a voice from behind him. "GET AWAY FROM MY FUTURE HUSBAND!" Metal Sonic turned to see Amy about to hit him with her Piko Piko Hammer. The hammer hit Metal directly on the head, but it did not have any effect. Metal then grabbed Amy by the throat as well. Looking directly into her eyes, he said with a low, menacing voice, "Your love for him, is **not** returned," and threw her back towards Big and Cream. Turning back to Sonic, Metal growled, "Farewell, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Just a little one-shot I came up with after seeing an image on DeviantART.

Tell me what you think! Should I continue or leave it? Read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

The kick had been enough to cause him to lose consciousness, and when Shadow came to, he saw Metal Sonic holding Amy by the throat. The robot said something inaudible, and threw Amy towards the others. Shadow looked down, and realized he still had the Chaos Emerald. A plan began to form, a risky one, but one that might save Sonic and the others.

"At last the moment I have been waiting for," Metal Sonic growled, "I will finally be rid of you and the entire world shall be under my foot!" Sonic struggled against Metal grip, and managed to choke out, "Bite...my…spiny…blue…butt, Chrome-Dome!" Metal laughed. "Insults are not your strong point, are they? No matter. Once I have dealt with you your friends will soon follow." Cream whimpered, and Big held her close to him. "Now comes the good part," Metal continued, "The part where I kill you."

Metal Sonic began to clench his fist, causing Sonic to begin choking. Shadow had to act fast, it was now or never. "Chaos Spear!" He shouted, and the bolt of yellow energy struck Metal Sonic, causing him to drop Sonic. Skating with his rocket shoes, Shadow picked up Sonic and skated towards the others. Enraged, Metal Sonic used parts from the Final Fortress to enhance his arm into a machine gun and began firing at Shadow. Dodging bullets, Shadow moved towards the center of the group and used Chaos Control to stop time and warp all of them away from the Fortress and Metal Sonic.

On the deck of the Final Fortress, the only sound heard for miles was the enraged scream of the insane Overlord.

Sorry this one is so short! I wanted to make it more suspenseful. I promise the next chapter will be at least somewhat longer.


End file.
